Mysterious Stranger
Mysterious Stranger is the nineteenth episode of the third season. Plot Everyone is scared when things start to disappear in the station. The kids want to stay late at the station to catch the thief, but Stacy thinks it is dangerous so she won't let them. However, it turns out to be a monkey that has been accidentally left behind by a circus train. Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Ari Magder as Dan Jones * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Brian O'Connor as Schemer Guest Starring * Chas Lawther as Circus Ringmaster The Flexitoon Puppeteers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Rex * Peter Baird as Grace Bass * Kenny Miele as Grace Bass * Alan Semok as Tex Mentioned Characters * Henry (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Come Out, Henry! Henry is afraid the rain will spoil his paint so he stops in the tunnel and refuses to come out. Eventually everyone gives up on getting him to exit the tunnel. A displeased Sir Topham Hatt has the rails to the tunnel pulls up and bricks up the tunnel opening leaving Henry alone and stranded. * Henry to the Rescue Gordon is proud of being the only engine strong enough to pull the express. But just outside of the tunnel next to the one Henry is shut up in. Gordon’s safely valve bursts and he can’t pull the express any further. Edward tries to push the coaches but can’t even move them. Sir Topham Hat asks Henry if he wants to come out of the tunnel and help. Jukebox Band Segment Song * Waltzing Matilda Cartoons and Songs * Everyone's Afraid of Something * Cartoons used in this song: ** Gulliver's Travels (1939) ** Robin Hood Makes Good (1939) ** Small Fry (1936) ** The Stupidstitious Cat (1946) Trivia * This episode had several changes to the Fox Family and Nick Jr. variants: * In the Fox Family version: ** Checkpoint from Stacy saying she can't find her cap up to Dan asking Mr. Conductor what's going on is cut. ** All Jukebox Band segments are removed. ** Mr. Conductor disappears earlier so the banner to the commercial break could be added to better segway to when Schemer arrives in his spooky mask. ** Schemer showing the kids his soda trap is cut. ** The segments to introduce "Henry to the Rescue" were shortened. ** The shot of the kids sneaking away from Schemer for being his "human shield" is shortened. ** Becky exclaiming "Felicity!" when Felicity is discovered to be the culprit is cut. ** The end scene of the Ringmaster coming back to claim Felicity is removed and the episode just ends on the scene before it. ** In the Fox Family credits, "Come Out, Henry!" uses its US title since the original credits kept the original UK name. * In the Nick Jr. version: ** The episode was shortened to permit advertising breaks. Tito's initial segment with Didi and the "Waltzing Matilda" song were removed from the same version of this episode. ** Come Out, Henry! is slightly sped up. The scene where Henry is being bricked up is also shortened. * Despite some of the items being disappeared, Schemer's missing comb isn't mentioned at all during the episode. * Schemer can be seen holding a leash around Felicity's waist when she is first revealed. * When re-watching the episode, it can be made out that the shadow is that of the monkey. * "Come Out, Henry!" was given its UK title, "The Sad Story Of Henry", in the credits. The Thomas stories are also listed in reverse order. This was later corrected for the Fox Family version's credits. * This is the first episode where the Jukebox Band acknowledges Mr. Conductor. * Mr. Conductor tells both stories to Dan, Becky and Kara in this episode. Gallery Mysterious Stranger/Gallery Episode File:Shining Time Station - Mysterious Stranger Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Featured Articles